Un beso
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Harry está suelto.


**Un beso**

Era un día especial para el jardín de niños en Saltadilla. El día del amor y la amistad, 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín. El día en que los pequeños del jardín de niños se tratan con amor y respeto, dándose regalos mutuamente. Todos excepto cierta niña caprichosa que se la pasa molestando a todo el mundo como si fuera cualquier otro día.

—¿Chocolates? Yo no necesito chocolates. Mi papi va a darme una bodega entera de los más finos y caros chocolates que existen y ustedes no podrán probarlos porque son sólo para mí.— dijo Princesa en voz alta, nadie habiéndole preguntado.

—Nadie te había preguntado.— afirmó Mitch, llevándose a la boca un puñado de chocolates que una niña le había obsequiado.

Pero ¡peligro! ¡peligro! Harry está haciendo de las suyas otra vez, así como el año pasado. Harry apareció de la nada en el patio de la escuela y comenzó a perseguir tanto a niños como a niñas por igual, todos comenzaron a huir.

—¡No otra vez!— exclamó Mitch, botando sus dulces para comenzar la huida.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Princesa al ver lo raro que estaban actuando todos.

—¡Es Harry! ¡tiene liendres!— le advirtió Mitch, habiéndose alejado ya varios metros.

—¡Sal de aquí, Princesa!— le gritó Mary, sacudiendo los hombros de la niña millonaria—. ¡Si te besa estarás infectada!— dicho esto, Mary salió corriendo junto a los demás.

—¿Qué? Eso es ridículo.— dijo Princesa con fastidio, sin moverse de su lugar, observando a distancia cómo Harry perseguía a la pobre de Kim—. Tengo una idea. Si yo detengo al estúpido de Harry, seré la heroína y todos van a quererme. ¿Y dónde están las tontas de las Chicas Superpoderosas, de todas formas?— la niña se puso pensativa unos instantes para finalmente rendirse en tratar de imaginar dónde estaban las tres hermanas.

—¡No! ¡no! ¡no!— lloriqueaba la pequeña Robin al estar acorralada, Harry ya se le acercaba con los brazos extendidos, con los labios listos para besarla.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡tú! ¡niño sucio y repulsivo!— le gritó Princesa a un par de metros de distancia.

Harry volteó para ver a la pelirroja, distracción que utilizó Robin para huir.

—Harry Pitt, no puedes ir por el patio tratando de besar a todo el mundo, eres asqueroso y todos huyen por eso. ¡Yo seré quien te detenga! ¡Vamos, villano, lucha contra mí!

Harry extendió los brazos hacia ella y corrió para atraparla, lanzando besos al aire. Princesa se puso a la defensiva mientras miraba al niño acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Ese niño lleno de tierra, mocos, baba. ¡Ah!

—¡Ahhhh!— Princesa dio media vuelta al ver que ya casi la alcanzaba, se acobardó tanto que salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, pero era muy tarde.

Harry la tomó del brazo, la jaló hacia él y le dio un fuerte y húmedo beso en la mejilla. ¡Agh! ¡era más asqueroso que tocar una cucaracha! ¡era más repugnante que pisar un gusano por error con los pies descalzos! ¡Estaba siendo besada por el niño más desagradable de la escuela! ¡Si los niños en general dan mucho asco, este niño es aún peor! Lo más terrible de todo para Princesa, ¡su reputación se iría a los suelos! ¡Ahora sería conocida como la niña que fue besada por Harry Pitt!

Una vez Harry la soltó, Princesa se dejó caer al suelo, empezando a actuar como si le doliera el estomago, en fin, parecía desfallecida.

Los niños comenzaron a reunirse en torno a la niña caída, murmurando entre sí, algunos preocupados, otros riéndose.

—¡Ella me salvó!— dijo Robin—. Harry iba a atraparme, si no fuera por el sacrificio de Princesa, tal vez yo ya no estaría aquí.

Princesa recobró el conocimiento, abrió los ojos, descubriendo a todos sus compañeros observándola con asombro. Princesa buscó con la mirada a Harry, encontrándolo justo a su lado. La niña retrocedió torpemente y sintió un escalofrío cuando el niño le guiñó el ojo. ¡Realmente la había besado!

—¡Princesa salvó a Robin!— gritó Mitch, los demás niños comenzaron a aplaudir de forma juguetona—. ¡Es una heroína!

—¿Yo qué?— dijo Princesa, atontada.

—¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!— la animaron sus compañeros. La niña se puso de pie, sin poder creer que la estuvieran animando así.

—Pero no nos toques, ahora tienes liendres.— dijo Mary con el ceño fruncido.

Del cielo descendieron tres estelas de colores. Las Superpoderosas habían vuelto.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó Bombón, analizando la extraña escena. A su lado estaban sus dos hermanas.

—Princesa salvó a Robin de que Harry le pegara las liendres.— contestó Joey—. Ahora Princesa tiene liendres, pero es una heroína.

—¿Qué?— Bombón hizo una sonrisa incrédula.

—No sean tontos, Harry no tiene liendres.—dijo Bellota con los brazos cruzados.

—Fuimos a comprarle regalos.— dijo Burbuja, muy feliz, llegando hasta Harry de un salto, entregándole un par de cajas con chocolates y dulces.

—Todos ignoran a Harry este día, así que mis hermanas y yo decidimos hacer de este su día más feliz del año.— dijo Bombón, sonrojándose un poco—. Y no queremos que se repita lo del año pasado.

—No puedo creer que lo mencionaras.— Bellota se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño.

—En el fondo él es muy lindo.— dijo Burbuja, dándole un beso a Harry en la mejilla.

—Chicas, nos han abierto los ojos.— dijo Mary—. No volveremos a excluir a Harry nunca más. Ustedes son tan buenas, son las verdaderas heroínas.

—¡Vivan las Chicas Superpoderosas!— gritó Joey y los demás niños siguieron con las ovaciones.

Ya ni quién se acuerde de Princesa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué siempre ellas...?! **¡Aghhh!** — Princesa apretó los puños, rechinó los dientes, dio fuertes pisadas y se fue haciendo corajes.

Ellas volvían a robar la atención, las niñitas perfectas como siempre acaparando todo. ¡Pero si la que recibió ese asqueroso beso había sido ella!

Princesa se fue directo al baño de niñas, abrió el lavabo, tomó algo de jabón y comenzó a lavarse (más bien a rasparse) la mejilla mientras maldecía.

—Fue una escena épica si me preguntas.— dijo Mitch, quien volvía a comer sus chocolates, se acercó al costado de Princesa.

—Este es el baño de niñas, animal.— le dijo ella, viéndolo con enfado.

—Da igual.

—¡Ugh! ¡Lo detesto tanto!— se quejó la niña, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿A quién? ¿a Harry?

—¡Sí! ¡Nadie me había besado antes! ¡él fue el primero! ¡qué asco!

—Oye, eso es triste.— Mitch se llevó tres chocolates a la boca y los masticó de forma audible. Hablaba escupiendo migajas—. Oye, ¿te imaginas si te hubiera besado en la boca? estarías arruinada.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.— dijo con nauseas reales.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que fue el primero. Nadie más había querido besarte antes, pero a él no le importó, sólo llegó y ya sabes. Asco.

—Sí, tienes razón.— Princesa miró su reflejó en el espejo, se cubrió la mejilla con la mano mientras se sonrojaba—. Esto es triste.

—¿Quieres chocolate?

Princesa puso la mano y Mitch le dio cuatro de sus chocolates. Se llevó el primero a la boca, después el segundo y los otros dos los guardó para más tarde.

* * *

 _No sé por qué se me ocurrió hacer esto, pero lo hice en un rato, es entretenido, ¿saben?, escribir de los personajes secundarios. Nunca hay suficiente de ellos. Nunca hay suficiente de Harry. ¿Recuerdan su capítulo en la serie? rayos, el pequeño tiene suerte, fue besado por las tres hermanas. Es extraño, casi todo ese capítulo mantuvo una extraña cara sonriente, ni cuestionó porque estaba siendo utilizado... En fin, él es un personaje curioso._

 _Y, cielos, todo le sale mal a Princesa, tiene mala suerte, mala actitud y simplemente todo está en su contra. Así es ella, es parte de su encanto._

 _¿Podrían seguirme en Tumblr y Deviantart? Estoy ahí con el nombre de Gabygirl1243 en ambas. He hecho muchos dibujos últimamente, aunque los subo más en Deviantart que en Tumblr. Incluso hice un dibujo de Harry, vaya._

 _Como sea, ¿me dejan reviews? :3_


End file.
